Good-bye Company Ch. 5
"So much for the party Crazy, no one showed up," said Claire as she threw a balloon in the air. "Cheer up Claire; Maybe someone will show up." All of a sudden, there was a loud knocking at the door. "Crazy, you were right, someone did show up!" Claire darted to the door and opened it. "Claire let us in we're being chased by the town!" yelled Skip still knocking. "Ow, Skip! The door is open." "Oh, sorry. Quickly R, we need to get inside." The two came in, slamming the door, and closing the blinds to all the windows. "What are you two doing?" asked Crazy. "Trying to make sure no one finds us," answered Skip. "Someone is looking for us? Who?" asked Claire getting excited. "The whole bloody town," answered Skip. "What happened to you R? You look burnt." "Oh, the RUFF mobile just exploded on me. It's fixed so there's no need to worry." "The RUFF mobile exploded? How?" "Someone placed a bomb in it. Good thing my car is indestructible." "Oh no, Ralph isn't answering his phone," said Skip. "That's not good. Have you tried the others?" "I'm calling WK now." "Guys, what's going on? Why is the town looking for us?" the girls asked. "The news is probably talking about it. Claire, where's your remote?" Claire handed the remote to R; He turned on the TV and switched it to KPET News. "Hello everyone, this is Wolf Spitzer bringing you breaking news. The Chief of TUFF was viciously murdered today by what used to be considered his best agents. These agents are considered dangerous and should be turned into the authorities immediately!" The station then showed the pictures of the members of the Company. Another knock was heard at the door, scaring Claire. "AAHH! They found us!" screamed Claire. "No, it's WK and Matt! Let us in!" yelled WK. Claire went to door and opened it for the two friends. "Well, we know you guys are safe. I wonder where Ralph is," said R. "He was caught," WK said looking down. "No! How did he get caught?" asked Claire. "He probably got caught while he was in his house. I went there after I heard the news, his house was practically torn apart," answered Matt. "Alright, so we're safe....what about Chito, Maria, Sherry and Amo?" asked Skip. "The church Chito hangs out at was a mess too, Maria is wherever, Sherry I'm not sure, Amo is missing along with Fairly," answered WK. "We're the only ones left! Why is this happening?" cried Claire. "...Could the Chameleon be behind this?" asked Crazy "He could be; But even the Chameleon couldn't think of something like this, not by himself," said R. "What's the chance that all of the villains are involved in this?" asked Skip. "Skip, that could be it! The villains haven't done anything for at least six months. Out of nowhere, we're being accused for murder. I bet when we got fired, that was the Chameleon playing as the Chief the whole time!" said Matt. "But.....they said that the Chief is dead," Claire said with tears in her eyes. "I doubt the villains actually killed him. They probably hid him in a place far, far away," said Crazy. "If we find the Chief, we could clear our names and stop the villains," said WK. "This just in, our mayor, Teddy Bear, would like to tell us what will become of these horrible criminals once they are captured. Here you go Mr. Mayor," said Spitzer. "Why, thank you. Ahem, ladies and gentlemen. This has to be the most tragic thing to have ever happen in our wonderful city. These monsters don't deserve to live anywhere; As such I here by decree that this "Company" be executed in the most inhumanly ways possible. Fire, acid, bombs, drowning, I don't care! As long as these people are wiped from the face of the earth; I'll feel much safer when I go to bed. Thank you for your time," said the mayor. "Well there you have it folks. That's all for the news today, see you all tomorrow." Claire turned off the TV, and hid behind WK. "Do you guys think I might get killed by chicken?" asked WK. "We have to find the Chief before it's too late," said R. Category:Fan fiction